Sasuke's Secret
by dolphinstar159
Summary: The Uchiha Clan is an old clan that has joined hands and made allies with many in the past. The result in one such alliance is that occasionally, there will be person in the clan that can sense another's intentions. Uchiha Sasuke is one of them.


Sasuke was a child of seven when he first learned what his ability was.

Few among the Uchiha clan were born with the ability to sense intentions from another's chakra, and it was a closely guarded secret. It was not like the Uzumaki and Senju clan ability to sense where people were and track where they went. The Uchiha clan ability allowed for the person to clearly tell what the other was intending to do. It was a little like sensing killer intent from opponent moments before they struck, except on a much deeper level. It allowed for the clan to determine who was loyal and differentiate them from dissenters and those who were unhappy. It had saved the clan from various political upheavals, allowing for ruffled feathers to be soothed and for the clan to work harmoniously with one another.

His mother had been the first and the last in the clan to know of his condition (had his father discovered he possessed it, he would have had been removed from the Academy to become a civilian and either trained to run the clan spy network, or become an advisor to his brother, who would become Clan Head). His mother, at the time, had been unwilling to crush her youngest son's dreams of becoming a shinobi. Maybe it was soft, but Sasuke was her youngest child, and she was unwilling to let him go yet, like she had to with Itachi.

She taught him in secret (she had learnt from the old tales how she might teach him and showed him how to focus on one person, the most stable he could find) how to control his ability and warned him to never tell a soul of what he could do. She warned him that the ability was one that was used to create some of the most valued and loyal spy networks and that those in the Uchiha who had it were hidden away from an early age so that they could learn to hone this skill. Few Uchiha had the ability and often they were sent away from the clan, so they could act in relative anonymity.

He can remember his mother telling him, while his father and brother were out, stories of before the clan allied with the Senju. The few things he learnt about those like him was from what she said. One of the clearest things she told him was,

"When clan still roamed, those who could sense were sent to live with the civilian side of the clan. They were called Readers and one was always chosen with care to stay by the side of the Clan Head. They would act as their shadow and protected the clan from those who wished to harm the clan. They ferreted out those who were untrustworthy both within and outside of the clan and were loyal to a fault. They were never truly feared, but rather held in awe by the other members of the clan. Their power was especially useful in diplomatic situations and helped in gaining allies in times of insecurity. They were not allowed on the battlefield or for missions for their own safety as on the battlefield, the conflicting emotions and intentions made them confused and paranoid and lead them into insanity."

Three days before she could inform Fugaku of their youngest's condition, the Uchiha Clan Massacre occurred.

LINE BREAK

He was lucky that his ability to Read was never needed with Naruto in his class and later his team. Hunting Itachi would be difficult and he needed every advantage, every surprise he could get. So, he did his best to ignore the things he found obvious and refused to acknowledge them. He immersed himself in training and made himself blind to what he could Read off others.

He ignored how he sensed Shino's interest when the lessons about math came(which very few liked) up, Hinata's admiration for Naruto (tinged with the pink of love), Ino's lies when she said she loved Sasuke and hated Sakura(scattered with the jealousy she held for Sakura's obvious exotic beauty), Sakura's crush when she said she loved Sasuke (hiding the black of another thing, fierce in the back screaming that she would succeed in all her dreams), Kiba's confusion in lessons masked with confidence(especially in competitions against Naruto), Shikamaru's calm and sleepiness (that he had definitely never focused on when it got too loud...), Chouji's hunger that never seemed to leave (and made him wish that his mother were still there to cook for him), and Naruto's happiness that seemed to be brighter on the outside but was a dark rage as you got closer (a deep black red seemed to balance on his outline, a hidden rage that was buried so no one see could see what was waiting to be released to wreak havoc almost shaped like a fox).

Time continued to pass and he eventually became a genin on Team 7. Their sensei, Kakashi had been different, and nearly made him topple solely due the grief that poured off him in waves. It wasn't hard to figure out the goal of the test, but he let Kakashi explain it anyways (his new teacher's emotions were only unclear at times due to the killer intent, he learnt. Kakashi was a young man with old wounds like THAT MAN had been, but not shaded with the insanity that he had sensed of his once-brother).

The chunin exams came along, and it was easy for him to differentiate the trustworthy from the ones who were after them. In fact, until the freaky snake came along, they would have done just fine. But he did and the blackness that seemed to surround him was almost suffocating. If he hadn't lived in a ninja village he was almost sure that Sakura would have fallen unconscious from the killer intent leaking from the man. (If Sasuke thought about it later he would have also seen sensed traces of broken innocence and things stolen and a hurt someone deep inside, but he never bothered to do so with Orochimaru, this guy was after his eyes. the offer of power wasn't worth it.)

The village had become hostile to him after discovering Orochimaru's interest and people started comparing him to Itachi and attempted to beat him up. He was lucky that no one knew he didn't live in the Uchiha district anymore (the houses were tainted with regret and revenge as well as resentment and if ghosts were real he sure as hell wasn't going to find out by staying there) and that he had moved to a smaller apartment near the Academy. If the village elders were aware of this, then they hadn't made any mention of it and it helped that he kept it quiet.

People began to stare at him with a hatred and a crushing force they might have done with a monster, and the aura was slowly suffocating him. At the rate it was going, he would die simply from the intent behind the emotions the villagers had. He was a Reader, and if his mother's stories held even the slightest truth, then concentrated amounts of hatred directed towards him would make him physically ill. In the months leading up to his dissention from the village, he had gotten violently ill various times, and had been losing large amounts of weight and sleep.

With various factors egging him on, he left the village with the Sound Four, and thanked the gods that they were killed by the team sent to bring him back. He was lucky he escaped, in hindsight. Being charged as a traitor and getting executed was not apart of his life plans.

Luck could not save him forever.

LINE BREAK

He hid in the Land of the Waves first, avoiding Orochimaru and going to the man who his father had called Old Man Seer. Old Man Seer was a spy, loyal to the Uchiha clan and had a network that expanded even deeper than that of the Toad Sage Jiraya. It took two days travel after he sent the missive, to get to the inn and another three days of waiting before the man arrived. His first contact with the man in four years would not be pleasant. The man, he knew, would likely hold him in contempt and attempt to kill him for betraying the village. He only hoped he would get a chance to tell his story before that happened.

The old man hobbled into the inn that day, looking like a normal middle-aged man coming for a drink. Sasuke would have skipped him over had he not seen the symbol of a merlin on the man's wallet when he payed the waiter at his table. Obviously, he did not want to be noticed, so Sasuke put on the Henge of a similar looking man and sat down across from him and casually said, "Well hasn't it been a while old friend, how have you been?"

"Well if it isn't a little Uchiha! It's been years since I've had contact with one of your family members. Imagine my surprise when a missive pops up from one of my informants from you of all people. I thought you didn't want to associate with me as we never came in contact after your clan was massacred by Itachi.", the annoyance Seer felt was rolling off him in ways. The older man couldn't be bothered to disguise what he felt towards the teenager, not that Sasuke blamed him for it.

"My apologies for my lack of contact with you, but the village had me under scrutiny and this place is the only place I know of to get in touch with you. I have come to request some help. I will pay for it if I have to, but as I am sure you know, I recently left the Leaf, so am strapped for cash."

"Indeed, I heard of what happened. I'm surprised you didn't leave for the snake and came to me instead. I heard he's got an interest in you and would happily help you get power.", the disgust continued to roll off the man in waves. Once again, this was not surprising. Most of the clan held power in contempt, only taking just enough to protect themselves from others.

Annoyed with the insults Sasuke snapped at him, "I left the village to save myself, not to become a traitor or join a monster. If you're going to accuse me, at least let it be of the right mistakes."

Seer, now curious, said, "You explain to me your reason for leaving and depending on your answer I'll help you."

Sasuke scoffed, he knew a test when he felt one. If the man wanted him to bargain, then he would, "IF? Do I look like a fool to you? I came here because you are the best in getting information. While I do need it, if you are going to treat me like a greenhorn than I will leave you in the dust without another thought. You were loyal to the shinobi side of the clan when they were alive, so I came here out of reciprocating that loyalty. If, just doesn't cut it in my line of work and you know that. So, I will tell you my reasons only if you tell me what I want to know."

Old Man Seer looked amused at his response, "And what is it you wish to know, young Uchiha?"

"I wish to know the reason that Akatsuki targeted my teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. And not the lies that the Hokage just tried to feed me."

"Naruto Uzumaki, yes I know why... Very well tell me your reasons for leaving and I will inform you why they are hunting him.", the man looked a little troubled at the mention of Naruto's name, but otherwise kept himself neutral.

After a moment of contemplation, he answered, sensing the truth in his words, "As you know, after Itachi killed the rest of the clan I was left in the village. While I am not quite after revenge anymore, I am attempting to ensure the safety of the village." sensing Seer's mistrust of Sasuke's words, he switched tactics from sweetened honesty to blunt and stated, "It's not that I don't want Itachi's head on a silver platter, it's simply that my priority is the village and after I am high enough in rank, I had intended to request the Hokage for a mission to hunt Itachi myself. If Naruto becomes the Hokage, all the better for me, I'm his friend and I could convince him to allocate some resources for me. It is, after all, within the village charter for me to hunt Itachi as the 'Head of the Uchiha Clan'. "

"Clever. They can't deny your claim to the seat, as it was written into the village constitution. As Head of the clan you would have the right to choose who would be considered traitors to the clan and as Itachi was never named the official heir, the right falls to you", Seer acknowledged, and then gestured him to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Well the village found out about the Snake Sannin's unusual interest in me and assumed that I would go to him for power, as you did., "Seer's aura seemed to trickle with a slight amount of guilt, 'Good', Sasuke thought viciously, 'that was what he wanted', before continuing," Unsure of my intentions, around two weeks ago they attempted to harm me by waiting outside the Uchiha District for me to return. Unknown to them I was living in a smaller apartment paid for me through clan funds closer to the Academy. I only discovered they were doing this about two days after they started, and it wasn't just civilians from what I observed. The ninja also held resentment against me. The safest option was for me to leave under the cover of darkness, but then the Sound Four came and gave me the perfect opportunity."

"I see.", the Seer said, then shook his head and answered the question he wanted to know the most. With a sight the man said, "Very well they are hunting Naruto as he is a jinchuuriki.", Seer responded.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the evasive, yet the supposedly clear answer, "Elaborate, if you will. We never covered a topic with a name like that in the Academy before."

"He is the human container that holds the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It is the reason that most of your villagers hold contempt for him."

"I see.', Sasuke responded, understanding the weight of the knowledge, "I will not be spreading this.", as to reassure the man.

"See to it you don't. I have a hard-enough time keeping the numbers who know small, but..."

Standing up Sasuke then said, "Thank you for your help. I will be on my way now."

The man seemed to flow with both understanding and concern when he said, "Kid what are you planning to do now."

Sasuke blinked at the question. Seer was practically radiating that he would attempt to help. Seeing as it would come to his advantage and knowing that he would not be betrayed he responded," I'm going to travel and make it seem as if I am under Orochimaru while finding allies to fight him among the free tribes that wander. Our clan's culture is like the one in the Sound, so I will hopefully be able to make a few allies."

"Don't make it an illusion. Go to Orochimaru."

Sasuke was surprised and mildly horrified. The thought of truly going to the Snake Sannin disgusted him, "Why?"

"Going to Orochimaru will give you a certain amount of protection from other nations, including your own. The Snake Sannin is difficult to find and his experiments may help you fight against powerful opponents. You're more likely to find more allies that are powerful enough to aide you to get rid of him inside rather than outside. Train under the Snake for three years, convince him to let you sign his Summoning Contract, kill him, and then hunt Itachi. It'll give you an edge and it'll be beneficial to me if you can get as much as you can about the Akatsuki from him.", Seer responded easily. There was no lie in his words, and the intentions were truthful, if what he felt was right, " After you've paid off whatever debt you owe that Uzumaki kid, fake your death and find me. I've got a better job for you than being a ninja and it'll give you freedom."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before responding, "I'll consider it."

LINE BREAK

FOUR YEARS LATER

LINE BREAK

Sasuke decided to follow Seer's advice and went to Orochimaru to be trained. He killed the Snake Sannin three years later and freed the prisoners, dissolving the Hidden Village of the Sound. His time there was well spent, most of it training, and another part of it searching for those who would rise against the 'man' if given half the chance. He found allies and made more after he killed Orochimaru throughout the Land of the Rice Fields.

Unlike other countries, the Land of Rice Fields was not really a country at all. It was originally a loose collection of tribes that refused to be conquered under the banner of a single Hidden Village or a Kage. Despite its name, there are very few actual fields in the country. The only rice fields are at the fringes of the land that most see, but inland there are rolling plains and forests that hide the nomadic clans and tribes of this land. Countries never seemed to muster up enough forces for an attack, and even when they did, it fell short, failing to conquer the people who knew the conflicting landscape from birth. In face of an attack, the people would retreat inward, spread the word, and scatter, remaining hidden from their foes and striking only when there was a nearly assured victory.

Orochimaru continued his attempts to conquer this land, and the resistance to his efforts was so great that he had to burrow himself into the earth to hide from the enemies that he had made. He was a coward, and the only way he could find to control some part of the country is by emerging from this hole at odd intervals to strike against unsuspecting tribes and to take their greatest pride and possession: warriors. Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin and the others are all orphans from Orochimaru's attacks and foolishness. During his time with the Sannin, the tribes had all but disappeared into the dark of the forests and the gaps of plains that are prominent in this country, leaving behind the gaping wound of Otogakure that Orochimaru had painstakingly dug into the landscape.

After dissolving the village, he went and found individuals with specific talents to help him hunt Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki's members. Karin was recruited for her loyalty and ability to sense anyone in the world by merely focusing on their chakra, Suigetsu for his strong connection and understanding of the tribes as well as his useful ability to defend himself, and Juugo for his strength, ease in territories, and connection to animals.

He then went and found Seer again to give him the information he had found from Orochimaru about the Akatsuki. It had been a three-day trip to lose his old teammates and make his way. The two of them had kept a minimum contact with each other to gather information on their mutual enemies. While he never knew much about Seer, Sasuke could tell the elder man was waiting for him to accept the offer given and fake his death. He could sense the man was eager to have Sasuke, but everything else was hazy due to the fact they never met face to face after that one time he offered it.

It was only after he killed Itachi he learnt the truth about the massacre.

And when he did, he felt betrayed, his own brother had wanted to die and scar his younger brother for life in the name of protecting him (it made sense in hindsight, Itachi always felt duplicitous, never truly telling the entire truth and always loving him even when he was dying). Even after learning this, Sasuke didn't follow the man in the orange mask blindly (the man whose aura burned with regret, sadness, and hope of a new beginning. One who was scared hurt and turned. One who still held hope despite the blood that obviously stained his hands. That told lies like truths and truth like lies.). He bid his time and hoped to find more, like the man's name (not Madara, Madara was a lie that was easy to use), and why he was doing this in the first place.

LINE BREAK

Then the war broke out and things went to hell.

LINE BREAK

Okay, so the war didn't break out immediately, but rather brewed slowly before erupting in short dangerous bursts. It affected all the nations, but the only place he helped was the Land of the Rice Fields. He protected Naruto and the others from afar, getting close would get him killed and ruin the point. He couldn't save them if he was dead. He sent them reinforcements in the form of warriors and only leaves after giving the people a structure to rely on. He leaves and only joins the battle field later than the rest of them, intentions set, and plans made.

LINE BREAK

Before he leaves the Land of Rice Fields he gave a suggestion to the tribes there to better protect themselves. He knows that he is powerful and considered impartial enough to give such suggestions among those people, and he knows that they will at least consider it. The tribes had gathered that day, bright yet cold, and nothing like his home. After they spend more than six hours arguing on what should before he draws their attention by going to stand on the podium at the center. It is then he tells them,

" Gather your forces before you make your move. Do not enter any war hastily, for war is not just honor and glory, but bloodshed and loss as well.

Chief of the Imato, you are right. No one knows the Land of Rice Fields, the full expanse of her lands or the tribes that move within it. This is her greatest strength, one that only few have ever understood. The world around us does not understand the vastness of these plains, nor the people here, and that is the only reason they have failed so far. The Janari clan is right as well, the moment they understand the people, all will be lost in an instant, for divide and conquer is one of the easiest ways to win in battle.

So, I give you a compromise. Unite when facing an enemy. Stay divided in peacetime. Convene all the tribes, big and small, build an alliance large enough to span the entirety of the country, and let there be a vote. Elect your leader as the situation demands. Don't follow to the one-Kage one-rule tradition that the other countries have. It won't work for your people. Once the threat is eliminated, the tribes can go their way. Hidden villages are for those that are ninja. This land is of warriors and tribes, and Orochimaru was a fool because he did not know the land as you do.

Konoha has woods, Kirigakure has mists, and Iwagakure has mountains to hide their villages as they do. The Land of Rice Fields does not have such things. It's just a land of nomads. So, keep moving. Only appear under threat, for an enemy cannot target a place that is never still, that comes and goes as it pleases. Consider what I have said and make your decision from here.", with that he steps off the podium and leaves. He is not needed here anymore.

(He later learns that they take his advice, that he has made a difference for when the Zetsus strike, the Hidden Village of Sound is one of the few that answer to aid the Shinobi Alliance. They come with Juugo as the leader and help in the slaughter of the enemies that come. He is lucky they don't breathe a word of what he has done for them.)

LINE BREAK

It was then Sasuke realized why ones like him did not go to battle, but rather went into hiding. The difference between right, wrong, lies, and truths blurred never standing still for even a moment in war. People's intentions became confused in the battlefield, and in was piercing through his mind like a migraine he never had before.

(He could tell that Madara and Obito were like him, but they never confronted each other, all of them going insane in the haze of the battlefield both inside and out. they knew better then to reveal the significance of the three of them, the reason they were different from other Uchiha, and silence was a habit well learned, as to explain would only earn the more scorn and misunderstanding. the three of them had every intention, good and bad, of following through to their goals, the other two be damned.)

(The dead were something that fascinated Sasuke. Few had no intention, others like the Hokages wanted to help mixed with a desire to see how things turned out, others wanted vengeance and to have a chance to renew old squabbles)

(The shinobi around him either wanted him dead or were relieved he was on their 'side', others tried to stab a kunai in his back which he dogged with an ease simply because they projected what they were going to do without knowing. Some moments his ability was advantageous, and others were walking nightmare.)

He joined the fighting, claiming to be on his own side, to remove his family's disgrace and to get rid of the ones that killed them. Danzo dies by his hands in the battlefield. No one stops him, for he a greater resource than a threat and they wanted him more.

The battle had ended and both Naruto and Sasuke were severely injured. With a gesture to Karin to carry out their plan, she injected him with a serum that would put him in a deep enough coma that could be confused with death. A fireball and substitution and he is officially dead.

(He doesn't know at the time that Obito had survived, read his intentions, and let him go. He also didn't know that Minato Namikaze chose to come back to life until six months later and he was helping the village rebuild itself once more.)

LINE BREAK

He finds Seer after a year, fully recovered and with the strength to match. With a quick genjustsu and a more permanent memory seal, Team Taka forgets that they had helped him and believe he is dead, just as the other nations do. Seer tells him of the side of the clan descended from Nen (a clan who could sense intention) and how they aided the main branch of the clan, how Itachi didn't know that the purpose of the coup had been to get rid of Danzo and the Elder Council, whose restrictions on the Uchiha clan were hurting their image in the village, making them look like villains. Refusing to allow that and hoping to bring back the trust lost after the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha, Fugaku had made these plans secret from the rest of the village.

Misunderstandings and misplaced words ended in his elder brother (genius, more like ultimate fool, even the dobe wasn't as emotionally stunted as him) killing the clan for the safety of the village.

Sasuke listens to the story one more time before leaving the Elemental Nations entirely. He abandons event the civilian side of the clan that remained in the Grass country, mainly as glassblowers and engineers.

(He doesn't want to be hurt anymore, he refuses to bend and break for everyone else anymore. He is not Madara who took it to try and be a hero but ended a villain due to insanity and he is not Obito who went back a prisoner for a friend, he is not that kind or generous)

LINE BREAK

He travels the world and countries beyond the nations he knows so well. As a former ninja, it is easy for him to find part-time work anywhere he wishes (but it hurts to try too hard, he doesn't want to be attached to anyone anymore). He frequents bars in hopes to forget but the memories are burned into to his mind (curse his blood-line limit, and the baggage that comes with it) and the scars linger on his body so there is only a temporary relief.

In his travels, he hears that Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto has become the next Hokage and married to Hyūga Hinata, the former Hyūga clan heiress. Sakura Haruno, became a famed medic and married Rock Lee, who is now renowned across the world for his taijutsu. Neji Hyūga marries a non-clan woman and longtime teammate Tenten (a scandal or romantic depending on who you asked). Ino Yamanaka is feared, a rising expert in the T&I Department of the village and married a ninja named Sai (the other one that his team replaced him with). Shikamaru marries Temari Sabaku No, a diplomat and elder sister of the Kazekage (another scandal/romance. Luckily both sides of the family supported it). Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame marry members of their clan (they had duties to carry out and clans to run, love wasn't viable for all ninja, though they do eventually find it in their chosen partners).

It takes two years after he has left the Elemental Nations for him to discover that Obito is with Kakashi and while he fears that his trick might be revealed, he continues to lay low (he doesn't have to be near them to sense their happiness and hopes the other Uchiha will never tell about his survival, the way he faked his death. he doesn't want to go back or be hunted he just wants to be left alone).

Over the years he grows out his hair to naturally help hide his Rinnegan eye naturally and continues his use of genjutsu to keep it hidden. He finally settles down halfway across the world and opens a café near a local university (he had a few guilty pleasures in buying coffee and pastries throughout his travels). It quickly becomes moderately popular with his looks and false charm and this is where he meets the love of his life.

He marries a woman named Aria Verdant, five years after what the world has termed the Fourth Great Shinobi War. She is a brunet with dark emerald eyes and is a spitfire to the end. She refuses to deal with him when he is acting like a brat and she holds a trait of knowing how to wrap the world around her little finger and talks circles around him. People have mostly forgotten about Sasuke Uchiha, the only ones that remembered him were those who knew him personally.

(Aria is not innocent and never claims to be. She is honest and blunt and makes what she thinks clear or vague depending on what it is. She is like his mother was, practical and quiet when she needs to be, but her words could cut the most confident man to shreds. She becomes his world and she never truly lies to him and it comes to the point where he can no longer lie to her and does the same for her)

(He tells her his past two months before he asks her to marry him. When he does, she leaves and come back to his apartment where he was moping the next day, busts the door open and asks why in the world he never chased her. She then tells him he is not a teenager anymore and since he could tell her intentions he knows form them she will stick by his side to the bitter and dead end.)

They marry in the summer, and like a true Uchiha wedding, and her father brings her down from a podium and gives his daughter to him with nothing but herself, the wedding dress and her clothes and jewelry. He gives her father a dowry (as is traditional for the males) in front of the invited guests (consisting of his wife's friends and co-worker and a camera crew as his wife is famous for her prowess and political position while he has become the owner of a small cafe named Lost Stars) which he only accepted it on principle and tradition he later assures his son-in-law. Sasuke or now its Yuuta Akiri, makes his daughter happy and that is enough.

LINE BREAK

They have a daughter who they name Sarada (his wife insisting he pick a name fit for the child by his clan's standard).

As his clan tradition dictates he names her after his maternal grandmother, a quiet lady who had fully mastered her eye powers at sixteen and completed more mission than most men of the clan. She was strong and proud of her grandchildren and would come to the house often to spoil both.

(He remembers seeing her in her home as he come to take her body to the mass cremation he is preforming. A kunai cut her throat silently as she slept in her bed and he nearly heaves at the smell and sight. He sucked it up and dealt with it anyways so that she too could go to the heavens to join his grandfather and not be stuck as a spirit in this world. He wonders if she would curse him for his moment of weakness and inability to provide his family this. He stands vigil, but the Hokage has ANBU interrupt him by knocking him unconscious and bringing him to a hospital to recover from exhaustion and dehydration. Sarutobi had to continuously reassure him that they were all ashes and set aside for him to disperse in the Naka river in three days on sunset as his father and brother taught him for him to calm down afterword.)

They lived in peace and were happy together. Sure, his wife will occasionally have issues at work, as the official diplomat of the country. He is now followed by bodyguards, who while good at their job, do not match his level. He teaches his daughter to defend herself in private, when he sneaks her away for father-daughter time. Then his wife is asked by the Senate to approach Konoha for a trade agreement, so they must move there for six months.

His daughter is 10 when he finally goes back to his home village, child and wife in hand as to accompany her for their first trip to open peace and trade talks with the Five Great Nations. He coaches both on proper etiquette of the land and accompanies them to where the Five Kage Summit is taking place. He knows that his friends' (former) children are around the same age as his daughter but he has no plans of seeing them. He hopes to avoid them entirely, but knows he is going to enroll his daughter in the Academy.

They plan to stay for a year so that their daughter can get the entire experience of living in a new place, so he agrees to stay at home to take care of the home. He leaves an employee temporarily in charge and it is decided that he will go back once every two months to ensure everything is going well. He knows that he looks different than before (he has longer hair, his chakra is low due to lack use, nothing a week of hard training couldn't fix, and he wears brown contacts to hide his eyes). His daughter has the typical Uchiha coloring, but looks more like her mother, so it is easily disguised. It helps that he has coached his daughter for years on how to be a ninja and that she knows parts of his history with the village. He tells her stories of his past at night and raises her to understand double meanings easily.

LINE BREAK

So Yuuta (Sasuke) stays at home, Aria goes to work, and Sarada is enrolled in the Academy (now run by Iruka and Anko with Shino as her teacher). He meets them all once at some point in the village, but the only one who recognizes him is Obito and that is from old habit of sensing first and asking later. Obito acts like he doesn't know him and at the dead of night goes and finds him on the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Are trying to get caught Sasuke (a name he hasn't been called in years by anyone other than his wife, simply because no one knew it)? Why did you come back?"

"My wife has a job Obito. She's an ambassador from the Land of Plains and she was chosen for this project. I don't have much of choice."

"The ambassador?! At least tell me she knows who you are what you've done.", Obito says, exasperated.

Sasuke feels offended, "Of course I have. My wife is a true Uchiha women, if try hide anything from her I'll end up in a world of pain and suffering."

"Yeah, I noticed."

There was a moment of silence between them, they both understood the other perfectly, and conveyed their loyalty to each other with their ability.

"Do they know?", Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"No, they don't know about you being alive or about us being Readers.", Obito responded, the first to verbally give the conformation of what they can do, "Besides they wouldn't understand. But if they ask me if you're alive then I must tell them the truth, I got a seal on me from Minato-sensei that makes it so that anyone with access can ask me questions that pertain to me, my past, or Kaguya's plans. They can also find out about the clan, but they haven't asked."

"Do you want me to help you fake your death?", Sasuke asks casually, already knowing the answer.

"No. But I think you should tell them you are alive Sasuke. They still mourn you."

There was no question who they meant, "If I was younger I might agree, but I've got a family Obito. I need to live, not risk my life over foolish endeavors like I did before."

"Understandable. But do you really think Naruto would let them?"

"Meaning?"

Obito sighed, his mood becoming more exhausted like a parent trying to teach their child something for the hundredth time, "Kid, I've asked around, subtly mind you, and if they ever found out you were alive the near unanimous decision is that they'd kick your ass and then drag you back."

Sasuke laughs openly at that answer and then says, "Meaning they were drunk and you asked them what would happen if I turned out to be alive.", voice still full of amusement.

"Yep."

"...I'll think about it.", he replies and began to walk away.

"You know... Kakashi noticed Sarada. He wants to take her as a student in line for the Hokage."

"We leave in two months. The talks are almost over.", Sasuke responded.

"He's coming to your house tomorrow to convince you to stay as a permanent resident. If he sees you I'm sure he's going to recognize you."

"I'll take care of it."

They can sense only truthfulness from the other and part ways.

(If he had bothered to sense the man's intentions more closely he probably been a bit more prepared for what would happen, but he didn't so...)

LINE BREAK

Sarada had gone to the Academy for the day and Yuuta decides to clean the house for the guest that would be arriving. (If there is one thing he inherited right, it was his families near obsessive cleanliness and orderly manner, especially in front of guests.)

At around 3 o'clock he senses around 15 people with large chakra coming in his direction and he realizes what Obito has done. The mix of intentions from the man has become clear as they get closer and closer but he can only feel relief, confusion, and an intention to beat something (someone) up mixed with an intention to embrace.

Ten minutes later there is a knock at his door and he put on the tea with a practiced calm. Inside he is bursting with nerves, half hidden by his rage at Obito. He is only hoping that the man hadn't said a word, but he can tell they suspect him of something. He leaves the kitchen and opens the front door of the apartment.

Instead of Kakashi knocking on the door, he sees Naruto with a grim stubborn look on his face that promises that he will accomplish his goal no matter what, even if he must go through Hell for it. Flanking him on his right his right is Hinata and on his left, is the Fourth Hokage, Minato (he chose to come back for his son, come back and help even though he shouldn't have, the dead should stay dead). Behind them are Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sai (aka replacement him), Ino, Chouji, and Kiba. Standing in the back are Kakashi, who is holding vice grip on Obito's arm (he doesn't want to be there, it is clear, forced to see that his cousin is in the open because he chooses to stay instead of run when he should have).

Yuuta makes it a point to seem fazed, but not frightened. He has practiced what he would say if he ever encountered them again, so he follows through with it.

"Hokage-sama?", his voice is tilted with the perfect mixture of surprise and confusion, even though he knows he is not fooling anyone, "What brings you to my home? If it is for my wife, I am sorry to say she is not here now."

Naruto's face twists into one of anger, but from what he senses all of them expected this sort of reaction. They are ninja, trained to see underneath the underneath from an early age, lies do not faze them.

"Teme, Obito confessed, now I'm going to beat you to pulp and you're going to stand still, got that?", Naruto said pulling up a fist.

"No clue what you're talking about Hokage-sama, but if you hit me, well my wife is the ambassador of the Land of Rolling Hills and I dare say she won't be too happy when she finds out that you beat her husband up."

"She threw you under the bus as soon as we asked her about you Sasuke. She apparently very mad that you didn't inform her about the part where we wanted you here, not dead."

Deciding it would be wise to drop the act as they were telling the truth he responded," Why can't you leave me for dead Dobe. We're all adults that have moved on with our lives. I'm not coming back and becoming a ninja and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You'll do it or you will go to jail, Uchiha Sasuke. And you won't see the light of day again.", Minato Namikaze said firmly, an intent to stand his ground and preparedness to fight and subdue rolling off the man in waves. Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee matched this evenly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, now they were just being dramatic. His eyes found Obito's one eye, "Did you not tell them anything?"

"They didn't give me an opportunity to finish my story.", Obito said, pouting," I feel betrayed and hurt BaKakashi. To know you think so little of me.", he said practically whining.

"I'm going to agree with him there. He didn't know I was here until he saw me yesterday. Then he went tried to convince me to tell you. Your intention to punch me is perfectly fine, but Obito is innocent in this case."

"You don't get a word about fairness Uchiha", Kiba snarled, "Because if we're talking about fairness, then we should send you to T&I then leave to rot for half your stunts."

"I died, you don't have to chase me anymore. Besides, I never raised a hand against Konoha nin during my time in the Sound. I'm technically not a missing nin."

"It's never that simple Sasuke", Ino shot back, "We wanted you to come home. We were, no, are your friends. Give us the reason to why you faked your death during the war."

Sasuke smiled bitterly, "Ever heard the saying 'Clan before Country' Ino-san? I went and confirmed certain facts. To do so in relative anonymity and as quickly as possible I had to die. When I found out these facts, I ended up travelling to distance myself sufficiently enough.," the kettle let out a whistle, "How about we go inside and I'll give you some tea, hm?"

Hinata grasped on to what he said, hoping to calm them down, "I concur. Guys, he's technically part of another country now. We can't do anything to him and accusations at one of their best diplomat's husband won't slide easy. Let Sasuke-kun and Obito-san explain themselves."

With that the group enter the moderately sized apartment. Everyone except for Kakashi and Obito sat down on chairs that were neatly arranged or on the couch. Sasuke went into the kitchen and finished the tea. Bringing it back to the sitting room he poured everyone a cup and then made one for himself. Finally, Lee burst out,

"Yosh! Sasuke-kun! Tell us why you left. It was most unyouthful of you to leave us to mourn your most youthful passing!'

"I'm going to start from the beginning. Obito may occasionally pop in for facts to help you get it but other than that no interruptions, Clear?"

"Alright Uchiha, stop being dramatic and get on with it."

"The thing that distinguishes the Uchiha clan is the fact we have the Sharingan, as you well know. What you don't know is that in my clan we have one more distinction that is kept as a clan secret simply because of its danger to our mental health.", he hesitated once before telling them, "What I'm trying to say right now, is that I cannot go back to being a ninja, of anywhere, ever again."

Naruto scowled, "Now you sound like a quitter. Sure, you're a little out of shape, but it's nothing you can't build back up."

Sasuke scowled at the emotions running off his old classmates. They didn't understand, "I mean that I should have never been a shinobi in the first place dobe. If my father and clan elders were still alive, you probably wouldn't have known I existed. Those with the second bloodline to 'Read' others were sent to the civilian side of the clan and all their records were erased."

"See.", the fourth Hokage said, "This is why no one trusted your clan. You never followed the rules set forth by the Kage in office or the Council."

"This is a rule the clan had been following since before the existence of this village, for the benefit of the clan and the surrounding people. "Sasuke snarled back, "Those who have the second bloodline are sent to another part of the clan, because if join battle with our nature we are likely to go insane, Hokage-sama. A clear example of this is Madara Uchiha, who was a prodigy because of his mastery of the bloodline but lost his mind due to the stress of the battlefield."

"How troublesome. What makes this bloodline so special anyways?", Shikamaru asked, his eyes held a glint in them, his intentions indicating curiosity, in the sense of considering advantages and disadvantages.

Sasuke smirked, in familiar territory once more, before telling the truths his clan fought so hard to stay secret. It was after his choice now, whether it should stay hidden or not.


End file.
